What The Hell Happened In That Car
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: When the team go out drinking who will end up taking a very drunk JJ home and what will happen during the car ride home? One shot for JJmyst.


**OMG i am so sorry i have not bee on here at all in like forever. I have a very hectic life and have not had time at all to even look at writing anything. I am again so sorry and i hope i have not lost any of my readers because of my break. **

**This is for JJmyst and i hope you like it and everyone else likes it! **

**Sorry again for the wait **

**Review. :) **

**...**

The team had just got back from a bad case. 5 women raped, killed and abandoned in their cars in public supermarket car lots.

The team had managed to find the killer but at the price of another woman. They were too late to save her but managed to put a sadistic killer behind bars.

The team made their way up to the 6th floor to be greeted by Penelope who was waiting outside the elevator doors.

"Hey my most awesome crime fighters, how would you all like to go for a drink" She chirped making Morgan laugh.

"I'm in baby girl" He said kissing her cheek. She smiled seductively back before turning to the others.

"Count me in" Emily said. JJ nodded and added,

"As long as I'm not buying the first round"

"Oh goody. What about you boss man" Penelope turned to Hotch.

"Might as well. Jack is at a sleep over so I have nothing better to do" He turned to Rossi who shook his head sadly.

"Sorry but I have a certain someone waiting at home so I'm just going to head straight there"

"Rossi the player" Morgan joked earning a glare from Rossi.

"Reid?" Penelope turned to the young genius who nodded excitedly.

"Well, chop chop people. Go get dressed and meet me here in 10" Penelope skipped down to her office humming to herself.

"I worry about her" JJ shook her head before walking to the toilet to get changed. She had a spear outfit in her bag to get into. Emily followed.

"Have a good night" Rossi waved heading back to the elevator.

"Yeah you to" Morgan winked earning another death glare from Rossi. He laughed and headed to the men's toilet followed by Reid and Hotch.

15 minutes later everyone was heading down to the parking lot to go to the bar.

"Who is driving with who" Penelope asked as they walked to their cars.

"I'll drive you baby girl. I know for a fact nobody wants to be with you when you get a bit tipsy" Morgan winked earning a playful nudge from Penelope.

"I'll take JJ" Hotch volunteered. JJ blushed slightly looking to Hotch.

"I can drive myself Hotch"

"Well I'm not drinking so you need a sober driver" He argued making JJ blush even more. Before JJ could reply Penelope jumped in.

"Well OK then. Hotch and JJ, Me and my man here so Reid would you mind driving Emily" Reid nodded and smiled to Emily. She smiled back making Reid blush.

"Let's go" Penelope hopped into Morgan's car followed by Morgan and the rest got into there designed car and they rode to the bar.

JJ and Hotch sat in an awkward silence and Hotch thought to break it.

"So what time are you thinking of staying till" He asked.

"What ever time you want. You are of course being my chaperon for the night" She smiled making Hotch inwardly blush. She continued to look out the window and Hotch looked her over. She was wearing a blue tank top with denim skinny jeans and light blue sneakers.

_**Wow she looks so nice. What, no, stop it. You are not falling for JJ, you are not falling for JJ. **_Hotch looked away but couldn't help another look at her.

_**Wow you're falling for JJ...**_

20 minutes later they pulled up outside the bar to see that Reid and Emily were still to arrive and Morgan and Penelope were already inside ordering the first round of drinks.

"Welcome. Here is a vodka and coke for the blonde and a beer for the boss" Penelope said handing the pair a drink.

"Dear god, tell me there is more vodka than coke" JJ said. Penelope nodded eagerly and JJ sighed in relief. She gulped the first drink down in 5 minutes and was already up for another.

"Your going to have your hands full later Hotch" Morgan commented as JJ came back with another 2 drinks.

Emily and Reid had arrived and Reid was attempting to play darts with Morgan while Penelope and Emily talked over there drinks. Hotch sat eyeing JJ carefully as she danced with 2 men she met at the bar while drinking her 5th vodka and coke. he watched as her hips swayed to the music.

_**You can't be in love with her. It's JJ. JJ your colleague, JJ the media liaison for your team, JJ the most perfect person you have ever met, JJ the gorgeous blonde... OMG no your not falling for JJ. You can't be falling for JJ... Your so falling for JJ.**_

Hotch continued to day dream about JJ as she sat at the bar having a shot competition with the bar tender. Penelope and Emily noticed Hotch's behaviour and acted on it.

"Hotch and JJ sitting in a tree.." Penelope began.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Emily finished followed by a menacingly laugh from Penelope. Hotch turned to look at them shock in his features.

"I am not in love with JJ" He stated. Penelope scuffed making him frown.

"You so are. You haven't took your eyes of her since we got here and actually ever since a few weeks ago you have been eyeing the blonde. You are so falling for her and we already know she is falling for you" Penelope stated proudly. Hotch's mouth dropped.

"How would you two know"

"Because were her best friends. Plus she blurted everything out to us when we went out the other month" Emily said. She looked behind Hotch and saw JJ cheering as she beat the bartender at another shot competition. Hotch glanced at her and smiled to himself.

"JJ and Hotch.." Penelope hummed making him frown again.

"I am not falling for JJ" He stated again and stood.

"Where are you going" Emily said.

"Going to get another drink. You two want another"

"Yeah OK. Just don't get to mesmerized by JJ and forget" Penelope laughed which sent Emily in hysterics. Hotch frowned and walked to the bar.

JJ turned round and saw him standing waiting for his drinks and drunkenly walked over to him.

"Hey bossy man. How is my awesome team leader" She slurred drunkenly making him laugh.

"Your drunk" He stated bluntly. He watched as she frowned.

"Am not. I haven't even had one drink" She said trying to stand up straight and bold but failing as she stumbled and fell into Hotch. He caught her and she looked up to him blushing.

"Sorry. I think I need another drink" She said and patted him on the back before making her way back to the group of men she was with before. He couldn't help but feel jealous at how she was spending all her night with them and not with him. He shook the thought and made his way back to Penelope and Emily with the drinks.

"How drunk is she" Penelope asked taking the drink and nodding her thanks.

"Very" He stated while handing Emily her drink.

"Thank you. So did she blurt anything out yet or hasn't she had enough to drink yet" Emily asked. Hotch shook his head and looked to Morgan and Reid.

"Who do you think is winning" He asked nodding towards them.

"Morgan. Reid is more mental than physical" Emily said making Hotch and Penelope laugh. She looked to them confused.

"Your falling for Reid" Penelope said taking a sip of her drink.

"No I am not" She squeaked.

"Notice how her voice went all high pitched because she is lying" Hotch said making Emily frown.

"I do not go high pitched when I lie" Emily squeaked again causing Hotch to smirked. Emily shook her head at him and looked away.

"There it is again" Penelope said in a sing song voice. Emily blushed making Hotch laugh. He looked over to JJ again to see she had 3 empty glasses in front of her and 2 full ones.

"Does she always drink this much" He asked. Penelope nodded smiling.

"Yeah. She is always the drunkest out of us all" Hotch sighed. This was going to be along night.

"You understand your going to be here till about 3am Hotch. She is a party animal" Emily stated as she finished her drink.

"Well I'm with JJ so it's OK" Hotch quickly realised what he said and turned bright red making Penelope howl.

"OMG Emily did you hear that. I told you he was falling for her" She said between laughs.

"I meant that in a friend way" Emily snorted as a laugh escaped wrecking her body with laughter. Her and Penelope sat howling to each other as Morgan and Reid came up to them.

"What's got them so amused" Morgan asked taking a seat next to a hysterical Penelope.

"Don't ask" Hotch sighed as he looked back over to JJ seeing her sitting on the bar with yet another drink in her hand. She was going to be hammered.

"Hotch is in love with JJ" Emily managed to get out as her laughs turned to slight snickers. Penelope managed to calm down enough to catch her breath. She whipped the laughing tears from her eyes and looked to Hotch who was still staring at JJ.

"You don't have to be a profiler to see the love in his eyes"

"Nope, we all knew it would happen eventually" Reid said. Hotch snapped his head round in shock looking at the four.

"You all knew" Everyone nodded and he sighed.

"Everyone except JJ" Penelope hummed. Morgan caught onto her act and continued.

"Maybe if you told her.." Hotch immediately stood up and walked to the bathroom as his face turned from bright red to the colour of fire. He had no idea everyone knew and he couldn't tell JJ but he certainly couldn't let JJ find out from one of them.

"What am I going to do" Hotch rested his head on the wall outside the bathroom and jumped when someone spoke behind him.

"Often talk to your self Aaron" JJ smirked As she slumped against the wall next to him.

"Do you often drink yourself to death every night out" He laughed. JJ smiled and nodded.

"Want to come dance"

"Maybe we should head home now. It's 1am and we still have work in the morning"

"Come on you bore. One little 'iddy biddy' dance with little old JJ" She did a very drunken puppy dog face and Hotch couldn't help but nod. She was so irresistible how could he say no. she clapped excitedly and dragged him to the dance floor.

Morgan and Penelope were ready to leave at 2.30am as Reid and Emily had left earlier. They said goodbye to a still dancing JJ and Hotch and left the pair in a very dead bar.

At 3am Hotch drew the line and wanted to get JJ home and sobered before 7.

"Come on party animal it's time to go home" JJ sulked but grabbed her bag and walked to the car. Hotch unlocked it and watched as JJ pushed on the door handle to get the car open. He laughed and walked up to her.

"Your car door won't open. I think you need to get it looked at" She said as she continued to push on the door. He moved her hand away and pulled the door open and watched as she looked confused.

"Since when do you open car door's like that" She asked looking at the door like it were an alien.

"Since they were invented now get in you drunken mess" He nudged her and she sat in the seat and watched still slightly confused as Hotch pushed the door closed. He hopped in and they started the ride in silence. Suddenly JJ started laughing and Hotch looked to her confused.

"What's got you all giddy" He asked still focusing on the road.

"My very first date ended like this. He drove me home and we ended up sleeping in the car because we couldn't stop kissing" JJ laughed and then looked to Hotch. _**Boy do I love you. I really love you. I wanna marry you. Can you marry a divorced man? Well if it hasn't been done before I will make it possible. He is so sexy in the moonlight **_JJ thought to her self as she continued to stare at Hotch. He could feel her gaze and felt like he was melting. She was gorgeous.

"So my man. Are we going to Kiss before I get home or are you going to sit there and be boring" Hotch snapped his head round shocked. He pulled the car into park and sat staring at JJ.

"Why are you looking at me as if I just told you I killed someone" JJ laughed leaning against the back of the car seat still keeping eye contact with Hotch. Hotch got so lost in her ocean like eyes he didn't notice JJ leaning towards him. Only did he snap out of his faze when JJ's lips came crashing down onto his. He was stunned for a moment but took the opportunity and deepened the kiss.

The pair wrapped each others arms around each other and JJ climbed onto Hotch's lap still keeping the kiss. They broke apart and JJ smiled.

"Your a sexy kisser"

"JJ your drunk"

"Drunk or not I love you" JJ leaned in for another kiss only to be pushed away. She looked to Hotch hurt and he sighed.

"I'm your boss JJ. You know the rules"

"Nobody has to know. We can be professional"

"I can't do this JJ" JJ Climbed of him and opened the car door.

"You can't or you won't. This has nothing to do with damn rules Aaron" She climbed out the car and drunkenly walked away trying to act as angry as she could but she couldn't be mad at him. She loved him to much. At least she knew that he didn't like her now but she didn't think it would hurt this much. She felt the first tear leave her eye followed by more until she began to sob. She fell to the floor crying. She was so stupid.

Hotch sat in his car slightly stunned. He watched as JJ walked away. He was so stupid. What ahd he done. He might have just ruined the best moment to tell her. Why did he have to bring stupid rules into it. He felt so pathetic. He walked at JJ fell to the floor crying and immediately jumped out. He ran up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"JJ I'm.." She interrupted him by standing up. She looked him in the eye and shook her head.

"No Aaron. Go home" JJ took one last look at the man she loved then ran. She ran all the way home. She got into her apartment and slid against the door crying.

"I love you.." She whispered to her self before making her way to her room. It was was 3.40am and she had 2 hours and 20 minutes to sleep. She might as well use it well. She didn't want to look to rough in the morning.

…...

JJ walked into work at 6.50am to see that everyone was still to show up. JJ had gotten up at 6, showered, and managed to get her self looking perfectly normal even though she felt the complete opposite.

She had managed to get no sleep because all she could think about was Hotch. She was just going to have to move on but it would be harder than she thought since he was the only thing on her mind. She locked her self in her office and got stuck into work blocking everyone out.

Everyone showed up at 7, even Hotch as he was running late. He saw JJ in her office and sighed heavily. She probably wanted to shoot him right now.

"So what happened last night lover boy" Emily asked smirking as Hotch had stood staring at JJ's office for 5 minutes.

"The complete opposite to what I wanted to happen" He sighed looking at Emily sadly.

"So she didn't kiss you"

"Nope that's exactly what she did"

"But you didn't want her to"

"No, I did. I really did"

"Wait so you wanted her to kiss you, she did, and yet thats what you didn't want to happen. You sound more drunk than JJ did last night"

"She kissed me, I kissed her back, I loved it, then I blew it"

"Please don't tell me your brought the rules into the conversation" Emily put her head in her hands when Hotch nodded.

"That's the one thing she was worried about. She always said that if she confronted you and you said that she wouldn't know what it meant and I told her it meant you didn't love her enough to go that far"

"Why did you say that. I only said it because I wanted her to know that is what she would have to go through if she really wanted this"

"Well she didn't think that. Your actually lucky she didn"t burt out in tears on you"

"She did"

"Oh Hotch.. You have no idea what you have done to her. She told us what you mean to her and you do that"

"Well I didn't know did I" Hotch snapped.

"Do you know what you need to do"

"What" Hotch looked to her impatiently.

"If you don't want help fixing this then fine" Emily crossed her arms and looked away.

"No, no Emily I need help. I love her to much to loose her. Please" Emily smiled and looked to him.

"Walk up to her and kiss her. Kiss her like you've never kissed anyone ever before and tell her you love her. That is how you woo Jennifer Jareau. You make her feel like the only girl in the world because that's what she deserves"

"Emily, your the best" Hotch dropped his bag and ran up to JJ's office. Before he got the the ramp Emily called after him.

"Hotch" He looked to her and she walked up to him.

"Don't break her heart Hotch. Because Penelope will kill you" She smiled and patted him on the back. She took a seat at her desk as everyone walked from the coffee room.

"What you smiling at sugar plum" Penelope asked. Emily pointed to Hotch.

"Just watch" Everyone looked and watched as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Before Hotch could reach the door JJ walked out reading a file. She was not going to Hotch so she thought she would ask Rossi on his opinion. She didn't see Hotch standing in front of her and walked straight into him sending paper flying everywhere.

"Damn it Hotch" JJ snapped looking to him, fire in her eyes. But Hotch knew her to well. He could see the pain behind the flames.

"JJ I need to tell you something"

"What if I don't want to speak to you"

"I love you Jennifer Jareau and I don't want anything else in the world than for you to be my girlfriend" Before JJ could answer Hotch's lips came crashing down on hers and they shared a passionate kiss not realising the entire bull pen were watching.

"What happened to the rules"

"Screw the rules" Hotch answered before kissing JJ again.

"What the hell happened in that car" Morgan asked watching the pair make out in front of JJ's office.

"If only you knew" Emily smirked as she smiled to the pair. Finally they were together. It only took them 5 years to do it.


End file.
